legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P8/Transcript
(A few days later on Christmas Eve, Jessica and Anne are seen wrapping a few presents) Jessica: Phew... Anna: Hard work huh? Jessica: Yeah. I'm surprised you stopped watching the elves to help me! Anne: Oh I'm not done watching. (Anne glares at a nearby elf) Anne: Never done... Jessica: Uhhh, right. Anne:..... Jessica: So, what did you get your parents for Christmas? Anne: Me? Jessica: Yeah! Anne: Oh you know, the usuals. Jessica: Usuals? Anne: I got a framed photo of the four of us as a family if that counts! Jessica: That totally counts Anne! And Rayenll and Zulu will love it! Anne: You think so? Jessica: I know so! Anne: Huh, well alright then! Jessica: *Smile* Anne: What did you get Alex? Jessica: A new console and some games. Anne: Wow really? Jessica: Yep! Anne: He'll like that! Jessica: He better! Some of this was expensive! Anne: *Giggle* (Anne finishes wrapping before she feels something on her leg) Anne: *Looks down* Hm? (Anne sees Yellow hugging her leg) Yellow: Hi! Anne: Oh! Hello Yellow! (Anne picks Yellow up) Anne: Whatcha doing you little slimy kid? Yellow: You got our toys? Anne: Hey you know you're not suppose to see your presents till Christmas. Yellow: But I want toys! Anne: And you'll get them! Besides your parents have those presents under control. Yellow: Oh, okay! Anne: *Smile* Yellow: Can I help? Anne: I do have a few presents left, but you have to keep quiet about them okay? Yellow: Okay! Anne: Great! Then let's get wrapping Yellow! Yellow: YAY!! (The two start working) Jessica: Awww- EEP!! Anne: Hm? Jessica: W-Who's in my shirt?! (Blue crawls around and pops his head out of Jessica's shirt) Blue: Hi there! Jessica: B-Blue!? Blue: The one and only! Jessica: G-Get out of there! Blue: Hmmm... No. (Blue tries to get back in Jessica's shirt) Jessica: !!! SLIMY!!! (Slimer walks in) Slimer: What's up? Jessica: CONTROL YOUR SON!! Blue: *Giggling* Slimer: *Sigh* Blue are you in Jessie's shirt? Blue:.....Noooooo? Slimer: Bluuuuuue. (Blue pops out of Jessica's shirt) Blue: Aww mom I'm just trying to play! Slimer: Honey, you know the girls don't like it when you go in they're shirts like that. Blue: Why though? I don't get it. And besides, it always feels nice. Jessica: *Frustrated sigh* Slimer: Well you don't ask permission is the first thing. Blue: Permission? Slimer: Yes. Take my for example: Before I had you and your siblings I like to give belly rubs. But they always tell me I need to ask for permission first. Blue: Why? Don't humans like belly rubs? Slimer: Not without consent. Jessica:.... Blue: Oh. Slimer: Yes you always need permission before you can do stuff like that. Now you're a child so I'm sure its just harmless fun, but you should still ask first. Blue: I didn't know.... I'm sorry mommy. Slimer: It's okay. Jessica: Yeah, it's okay Blue. Blue: *Smile* Slimer: Well, I'll leave you guys alone now. Anne: Okay! Yellow: Bye mommy! (Slimer walks off) Blue: Sooooo..... Jessica: *Sigh*.....Don't get too crazy.... Blue: Yay! (Blue goes up to Jessica and wraps himself around her waist) Jessica: *Shakes head* Just like Slimy. Anne: He really likes you. Jessica: Yeah he does. Yellow: That's my brother! Blue: *Giggles* (Blue rubs up against Jessica's stomach) Blue: *Happy hum* Jessica: Awww. (Blue pokes at Jessica's stomach as well) Jessica: ! *Giggles* N-Not while I'm wrapping kiddo! Anne: *Giggles* Cute. (As the two continue working, the scene cuts to a few other heroes hanging around) Zulu: Man, Christmas is gonna be fun! Raynell: Yeah it is! With Nettle and Winter here, it'll be the best Christmas yet! Craig: Man you got big expectations Raynell. Raynell: Of course I do! Craig: *Rolls eyes smirking* Yuri: We'll have to make sure your expectations are met. Max: Yeah! Kim: Let's make this our best Christmas! Raynell: Exactly! (Nettle is seen sitting with Xylia) Xylia: So, you're connected with nature huh? Nettle: Indeed I am. I'm a Targhul breed that connections with nature. Hence the flower on my head. Xylia: Ah I see. So you can hear nature speak to you. Nettle: Yes. Though not to the level of you I imagine. Xylia: Yeah. I can both hear and speak to nature itself. Nettle: Interesting. Xylia: Show me your power. Nettle: Right now? Xylia: Yes. Please show me. Nettle: Um... Okay then. *Looks around* Hmm... Oh I know. (Nettle walks over to a potted plant) Nettle: Example. (Nettle holds out her hand near the plant. A moment later the plant starts to dance) Xylia: *Comes over* Hmmm I see. So you can give commands to plants and control them. Nettle: That's the basic idea. Xylia: Hmph. I see. Nettle: What about you? You try it. Xylia: Okay. Prepare to be jealous then. Nettle: Oh I doubt that. (Xylia puts her hand out and the plant perks up) Plant: Hi there! Nettle: !! Plant: Did you like my dance? Xylia: It was very good little one. Plant: Thanks! Nettle: It-Its speaking out loud! I only hear the thoughts of the plants! Xylia: Well I can let them express themselves fully. Plant: Yep! She sure can! Nettle: T-That's.... I'm in awe. That's unlike anything us Plant Targhuls can do. We can talk to plants sure and have them help us, but to make them fully expressive... Its unheard of. Xylia: Well I am the goddess of nature after all. Nettle: I can tell... Sorry I underestimated you. Xylia: No offense taken. (The plant returns to normal) Xylia: You're definitely impressive. Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts